


Nouveau Celine

by kalliart (kalypsobean)



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalliart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nouveau-inspired portrait of Celine Jules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouveau Celine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> Texture made by me.  
> Image is hand drawn and digitally coloured.


End file.
